


less of you

by beanyujin



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanyujin/pseuds/beanyujin
Summary: "maybe it's better if we cut it loose"
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	less of you

**Author's Note:**

> been listening to keshi's less of you and this pops into my mind. also this is in nayeon's pov and i may or may not make another one in sana's pov wooo enjoy!

Droplets of water went down the window, making a sound that makes her feel a little nostalgic. Low music can be heard outside the room. Faint sobs and uneasy breathing joined the rhythm of the music. Nayeon is crying, under her sheets, trying not to make any more noise

She looks like a mess. Wearing sweatpants and a sweater which a part of it is already wet from absorbing all the tears that ran down her cheeks. Her hair was untied and it was everywhere. But she could care less about that right now or even be bothered by the fact that her room looks like a mess with books and clothes just lying on the floor, and tissues littered around her room

The same song has been on repeat for half an hour now and Nayeon thinks she’s going to be sick of it, but she was too messy to even change the song. It’s the song Nayeon’s been crying over and over again, because it reminds her of one specific person and she doesn’t know how to stop it 

__

> _"But you are the only thing that's,  
>  Ever meant something to me, I...  
>  I don't wanna do this  
>  I don't know how to do this without you..." _

__

__

Nayeon laughs to herself, still crying. She feels like this song was made exactly for her. The lyrics are hitting too hard than last time. She even remembers dancing to this song just a few weeks ago, though it really is pretty sad. It’s funny how the song she danced to before, is the same song she’s crying over right now

"Stupid…" Nayeon muttered in between her tears, not knowing who she’s saying it to. Herself or the one that left her. Which is _Sana_

She never really liked blaming someone else, especially the girl. So maybe she will just blame it on herself instead, just like every other time. Nayeon doesn’t know where it went wrong or who the wrong one in this situation. But she feels like it’s all her fault, so again, she will blame herself for it 

__

> _"When you leave me  
>  I'm in pieces  
>  Maybe it's better if we cut it loose…” _

__

Right. Maybe this is better. Maybe breaking up is better for the both of them. Nayeon is not sure, considering that she’s here, crying right now, while the other girl is maybe, just maybe, enjoying herself. After all it’s been two weeks already, so how stupid can someone be to still cry over the person that left you? 

Nayeon is sure that she’s the stupid one. She’s stupid for letting the girl go just like that. She’s stupid for being so mentally attached to someone. She’s stupid because she didn’t read the signs. She’s stupid for linking the girl to most of the things she loves. She’s stupid because she disregarded all the red flags that showed way before they were together. She’s stupid for making herself believe that the girl was the one she was looking for

And here she goes again, blaming herself on everything. Might as well just call herself stupid for falling in love. But she can’t… because she never regretted all the things that happened, not even once, even if it already caused her so much pain

__

> _"Never stays for long  
>  And she's gone in the morning…" _

__

How long did the relationship last again? Nayeon doesn’t want to remember but she does anyway. It only lasted for less than a few weeks. Unbelievable, right? That’s what happens when two people are not meant for each other, Nayeon guesses. But who exactly was she meant for? Nayeon thinks it’s useless if it’s not Sana. Even the name stings her heart

Her phone dinged and Nayeon immediately opened it, only to realize it is not the message she’s been waiting for. It was just another notification from an app that she and the girl used to play together. Nayeon removed the notification and turned off her phone again 

_Why does everything just remind me of her?_ Nayeon sighed 

Suddenly, a stupid idea comes into her mind, and as Nayeon as she is, acts rashly again. She ran outside her house without even thinking about it. Not grabbing any umbrella or raincoat, thinking her hoodie is enough to protect her from the rain

Nayeon ran and ran, even though her vision is clouded because of the tears and the rain that didn’t stop pouring. Her feet knew where to go, it’s like it’s mindlessly moving on its own, dragging her to the same place she loved to go to. _Keyword is loved_

Her feet stopped walking as she finally reached her destination and her mind started to play the same song. Does this happen when you’ve been listening to it for days? Nayeon’s mind doesn’t answer the question as it was too occupied thinking of an answer for another question. What do I do now?

__

> _"Too much time in the limelight  
>  Gimme your all in the landline  
>  Want it so bad but I won't lie  
>  It just gets worse in the nighttime…" _

__

Nayeon looked down her feet. Her shoes were already wet and she can finally feel water inside it. Her sweatpants and hoodie were too soaked that it hugged her body and it felt too heavy for Nayeon’s liking. But then again, she didn’t mind. 

__

> _"Tell me how your day was  
>  No, I'm not okay…" _

__

Nayeon ringed the doorbell as fast as she can and went back to where she was earlier, patiently waiting for someone to open the door, preferably the girl that’s been on her mind. Patiently waiting for Sana to come outside and maybe they will try to fix this. But it seemed like no one was inside the house

Just how long is Nayeon willing to wait? No one knows the answer but she does, "as long as it’s Sana". After all, she already waited for the girl numerous times before, so she thinks she’s used to this. Nayeon is sure, waiting is fine, as long as it’s Sana. But is it really? Nayeon thinks again 

She stepped towards the gate and was about to ring the doorbell again when she finally realized what she was doing. She finally felt the cold because of the continuous pouring of the rain down her shoulders. She finally felt how heavy her eyes are because of the nonstop crying. She finally realized how stupid this is. She slowly pulled her hand back to her side and looked down at her feet again.

__

> _"Time never moved so slow  
>  Bedtime hit your phone up  
>  Tell me where to go, where to go  
>  Tell me where to go, where to go…" _

__

After a few more minutes of much consideration and planning, Nayeon finally moved her feet. She slowly walked to where she ran from earlier, head still down and hands fidgeting a little. It was uncomfortable to walk with water inside your shoes but Nayeon had no choice, it’s not like she can just leave her shoes on the sidewalk and go home barefooted. That would be so much worse.

It took her longer to go home because she was slowly walking but she did manage to survive the cold, the water in her shoes, and the heaviness of her clothes. Nayeon didn’t go inside her own home, she didn’t want to put dirt and mud on the floor that already had so much dust after going on days without her cleaning it 

She sat by the doorstep and waited for her clothes to dry just a little so she can finally go inside, take a nice bath, wash her dirty clothes and shoes and maybe clean the whole house too. It’s been too long anyway and the untidiness is bothering her already

__

> _"I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
>  I don't know how to do this without you  
>  I don't know, I don't know, I don't know  
>  I don't know how to do this without you" _

__

Nayeon thought about it. If Sana can go around and enjoy things again, then so can she. If Sana can move on from this relationship of them, then so can she. If Sana can ignore her without bothering to even send her a single text, then so can she. If Sana can let go, then so can she. If Sana can go on for days without thinking about her, then so can she. If Sana can forget about her, then so can she. Even if it takes a little longer than it should, it will be fine.

Nayeon thought about a lot of things while she was outside and by the time she went inside her home, she felt a little lively again. She felt the need to clean her mess again. She felt a little hope on the inside again. She felt fine again, even though not completely, but it will take time. 

__

> _"When you call home  
>  I just got over being less of you  
>  When you leave me  
>  I'm in pieces  
>  Maybe it's better if we cut it loose…" _

__

Nayeon realized that no matter how much she wanted someone to stay, it will still depend on them, whether or not they wanted to stay with her. She realized that no matter how much you love a person, it doesn’t mean that there will be no circumstances. She realized that no matter how much you want a happy ending, some stories just don’t have that. She realized that if there’s a start, there is also an end.

**And an end also means a new start.**


End file.
